1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus may be used for a medical imaging device, such as an ultrasound imaging device, a computed tomography (CT) device, and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device. For example, an image processing apparatus may be included in the medical imaging device.
An image processing apparatus may be used for fetal biometric measurements. The fetal biometric measurements may be performed to estimate fetal gestational age, evaluate fetal size, and monitor fetal growth. An example of fetal biometric measuring is measuring a length of a target bone, such as a thighbone. The measured length of the target bone is an essential element to predict fetal abnormalities.
Thus, an image processing apparatus for efficiently measuring a length of a target bone and an operating method thereof are required.